CMV: Feliz Navidad (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Christmas Will Return by Brenda Russell and Howard Hewett. Song: * Feliz Navidad Sung By: * Jose Feliciano Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2018 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Christmas Opening Scene from Twas the Flight Before Christmas) * Ash Ketchum: Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. * Mushu: Feliz Navidad. Próspero año y felicidad. * (Skating Scene from Frozen) * Maui: Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. * Jacquimo: Feliz Navidad. Próspero año y felicidad. * (Beast and Belle Skating) * Tip (The Little Mermaid): I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. * Artemis: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart. * Roger Rabbit: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. * Timon: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart. * Johnny Bravo: Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. * Courage: Feliz Navidad. Próspero año y felicidad. * (Christmas Scene from The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Scooby Doo: Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. * Bugs Bunny: Feliz Navidad. Próspero año y felicidad. * (Christmas Scene from Sailor Moon S: The Movie) * Rover Dangerfield: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. * Tom Sawyer: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart. * David Copperfield: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. * Sonic: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart. * Quick Draw McGraw: Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. * Timothy Q. Mouse: Feliz Navidad. Próspero año y felicidad. * (Christmas Scene from Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas) * Danny: Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. * Tom Cat: Feliz Navidad. Próspero año y felicidad. * (Snow Scene from Dragon Tales: Snow Dragons) * Buzz Lightyear: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. * Dexter: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart. * Olaf: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. * Max Taylor: I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart. * Baloo: Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. * Fievel Mousekewitz: Feliz Navidad. Próspero año y felicidad. * (Christmas Scene from Pluto's Christmas Tree) Clips/Years/Companies: * Twas the Flight Before Christmas (@2003 Cartoon Network) * Pokemon (In the Pink; @1997 OLM) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (@1997 Disney) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * Sailor Moon (Dog Day for Artemis; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (@1988 Disney/Touchstone) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Johnny Bravo (Bravo Dooby Doo; @1997-2004 Cartoon Network) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (The Demon in the Mattress; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase (@2001 Warner Bros.) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * David Copperfield (@1993 NBC) * Sonic X (Cracking Knuckles; @2003-2004 TMS Entertainment) * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (El Kabong Meets El Kazing; @1959-1961 Hanna-Barbera) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (@2006 Warner Bros.) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros.) * Dragon Tales (Snow Dragons; @1999-2005 PBS) * Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) * Dexter's Laboratory (Head Band; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Dinosaur King (Battle at the Pyramids; @2007 Sunrise) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Pluto's Christmas Tree (@1953 Disney)